Heroes and Villians
by yayturtle
Summary: This is just a story i started when I got bored, then it got really long and drawn out I might just post the first two parts. I'm debating. Sum. Max Ride was born to save the world but from who? Zak was born to destroy it. What will happen? Duh, duh, duh!
1. Chapter 1

Review! I don't own characters. Review!

**PART ONE**

Chapter 1: Wings and cryptids

Max's POV

It had been nearly 5 minutes since I had left the flock with Fang. And Now I was praying he wouldn't show the smaller ones his horror movies. In our lifetime we hadn't gotten a chance to watch many movies. Now that we've practically moved in with mom and Ella, We can watch all the movies we want. We still don't go to school, so we get lots of free time. So recently we've watched lots of movies, and you'll never guess but recently Fang has obsessed over scary movies.

You can imagine my frustration. When a horror movie comes on I can't get his attention for a second. So here I am taking a stroll. Gazzy totally stunk up the house, Angel kept getting in my head, Nudge wouldn't shut up, Iggy kept wanting me to tell Angel to transfer images to him of what Fang was watching, Mom was working late, and Ella was on a sleep over. I finally just left Fang in charge and took a stroll. At this point I felt like I would fall asleep if I took off. The street was silent and erasers hadn't showed up in a while.

Not to long ago we all moved to Mom's new house in South Carolina. The goons, I had saved Ella from had reappeared whenever I wasn't around. In the past month Ella had made tons of friends. She was like a people magnet. She has like three boys totally lovesick over her. We now lived in Charleston. And I swear as soon as Fang forgets his obsession, we are going to take a long trip. Away from horror movies.

It was nice. The weather was cool for the summer, and the air around me was still and peaceful. The trees occasionally quavered from the breeze, and everyonce and a while a car would drive by. I had my hands in my jean pockets and I was kicking a rock as I went. I stopped and looked back. Wow, I was slow. I had only made it four blocks from the house. It had now been 10 minutes. Don't ask me how it went by that quickly, but…

Some leaves rustled behind me and I ignored it. Then a squat orange, yellow, and white car whirred past. It was odd looking and had weird tires. Gazzy would know more about it than I. He was currently making the smelliest farts of his life and researching different cars, learning which ones would blow up crazier.

In that second, a twig snapped behind me. And I stopped in mid step. I heard someone step out behind me and I carefully judged the distance between us, then spun on my heel, hitting a person in a mask. I hit him in the side and heard his ribs crack. He looked Eraser enough, and he had tried to attack. I decided to keep fighting. He had a stupid mask on, so I didn't know who he was. Then he shot something from his wrist. I jumped and it shot clean between my legs. It kept going until it finally exploded. I landed hitting the concrete hard. My heels felt kind of sore from hitting ground but I could deal.

The man looked at me with a surprised face, _like how in the heavens did you jump that high?_ I sighed. If I tired in the next couple of minutes, then he would know. But I wasn't out of steam yet. I decided to land another blow, and decided where and how, but unfortunately I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. I started, but instantly my foot missed the curb completely, and I fell. I hate miscalculations. My butt ached a little from landing on it. While I was distracted, the guy pinned me down, slamming my upper body to the cement and my head cracked hard against the concrete. Then I realized, my head didn't crack, my wings did.

S.S.'s POV

"Why are we even here again?" Zak asked bordley from the back seat.

"We're here because there's someone Van Rook is after, and naturally we have to get to that person, before he gets the chance," replied Drew.

"Maybe we should turn around."

"Why?"

"Well I think I saw someone similar not to long ago."

The car stopped and backed up, then Doc made a u-turn and started off, back in the direction they had come.

Max's POV

I lay on the road. If my wings weren't shattered, they were definitely broken. I sorely lifted one leg and kicked the guy from behind. Some kind of hand held flew from his palm, and bounced of the concrete. I pushed myself up and attacked as hastily as I could without injuring myself further. I jumped up and towered upon the guy in the mask. He was on his hands and knees so I elbowed him in the back of the neck.

As I thought I had victory something hit straight through the air with such force, I crumpled to the ground. My eyes were tightly shut, and I could feel my organs pulsating inside me. My brain seemed to bounce around inside my head and I'm pretty sure I tasted blood. I got up and a woman in a blue suit, got up from where she had hit me. She was wearing an odd contraption on her back. It looked like a jet pack, from like cartoons and stuff.

"It sure took you long enough to get here," said my first attacker with a thick foreign accent.

"Yes well, I had some complications with Argost," said the woman in a British accent.

I had fully gotten up now, feeling weak, when she noticed me. She lunged and I jumped. Then my first attacker grabbed me by my feet and swung me against the corner of some brick store. This time my head cracked and I lay on the ground. I weakly, with a limp left hand, that might I add had been through enough in this lifetime, I reached back and felt my wound. I felt like Bella, and this unknown attacker was James. Then I kind of wished Fang would come as Edward and save me. Then the rest of the flock would come and rip this guy to shreds.

My little fantasy ended and I was jerked up. I bet these creeps worked for the school. My head pounded, and I thought it would pop off and just roll away ending my pain, but it didn't. Instead I received motivation from my voice; _these people aren't from the school Max. Don't give up. They are just criminals. You can beat them. Maybe not now, but later. _

My head had hit so hard I thought for sure that the voice would be broken. I gasped in pain as reality hit me. I should've flown out of here when I had the chance. A loud beeping noise suddenly emerged from the street. My attackers dropped me. I heard my wings crunch again and the last thing I saw was the vision of several people running after the criminals who ran to intercept they're attack. Then I did the only thing I could. I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Friend or foe

Max's POV

I awoke probably hours later. Before I opened my eyes, I felt were I was. I was obviously on a bed, and possibly bandaged up. I moved my head a little, and felt the immediate pressure of the bandage. Yep. I wiggled my wings. They hurt like mad but apparently hadn't been touched. I moved my head some more so I thought, at least, my head was facing forward. Instantly my eyelids were filled with a reddish orange light, like the kind you get when you look at a light bulb with your eyelids shut. I turned my head away, and a small headache came creeping into my mind. I groaned. Then I asked myself the question, "Why can't I scream instead of making that ugly noise that echoed in my head?"

"Drew, Drew, I think she is waking." I heard a voice that seemed a hundred miles away but still audible, even though it was near whispering. I realized that these names and voices weren't familiar and jolted up, my eyes fluttering open. I posed my self in a ready position.

"Whoa, Whoa calm down. We're not here to hurt you."

I glared at them. They were wearing cumulus cloud white coats. That was never good.

"Then what do you want?" I asked fiercely.

"We want to help you."

"Where am I?"

"I'm sorry to inform you, but you are on the other side of the continent."  
"Why?"

"We needed to get you away from there." I was only semi-startled at this comment. The woman in front of me had middle length whitish hair and moved from one side of the room to the other. My eyes were on her curiously. I still kept my leer though. At this point I was just waiting for her to pull out a taser. She didn't. Instead the man talked,

"Back in Charleston you were attacked by a man that goes by the name of Leonidas Van Rook."

"You also met his assistant, Abbey."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Doc Saturday and this is my wife Drew."

"White coats…" I muttered, not satisfied with their answers.

"We're a part of a society of secret scientists," Drew said seeing, that I still didn't know enough.

"I'm Max," I said slowly and cautiously.

"Well, nice to meet you."

"How many hours has it been since you helped me?"

"Two days…" Drew shrugged.

"Two days!"

"Yes!"

"Two freakin' days! The flock would be so worried-"

"W-wait the flock?"

I was stopped in mid sentence. Whoops.

"Oh, that's just my little group."

"We uh, we love birds," I explained.

"We're like very close to birds…" I would've patted myself on the back but one; I was sore and 2; that would probably look odd and they still looked suspicious.

"Um, okay."

"I have to get back."

"I'm sorry but we can't let you do that. You're still really hurt, and are in no condition to travel. Plus Van Rook is still probably there."

I decided I had to show them I was fine. My head still hurt a little, but I unwrapped my bandage. The surprised look on their faces was enough to tell me, that next time I said I was fine and needed to go, they would let me.

"H-how is that possible Doc?" Drew asked in a worried tone.

"I-I don't know. My theory is that a regular person would never heal that fast."

Oh great, I thought. I just showed two scientists that I could heal extra fast. Bring on the questioning.

"How did you heal so fast?"

"Moooom!" I heard a loud voice say.

"Komodo just ate the video game controller!"

Followed by, "Dazza Do!"

"Drew's eyes widened and she turned to face the door.

"Come with us," Doc said.

We walked down some carpeted stairs, and through a broad mechanical door. Inside there was a room with a couch a large screen, probably for video games, several large windows, there were several other doors, and in the middle of the rug on the floor was a boy with black and white hair, a Komodo dragon, and an oversized monkey. I gasped.

"This is Zak, Komodo, and Fiskerton."

"What is…?"

"He's a Fiskerton phantom."

The Komodo dragon, who had, I guessed swallowed the game controller, licked his lips when he saw me.

"Komodo! Spit out the video controller and don't even think of taking a bite out of her."

Seconds later the Komodo dragon started coughing, and he sounded like he was choking, and after several coarse grunts he completely spit up the controller. It bounced on the floor, and Doc and Drew laughed at me. They laughed probably because the look of disgust on my face.

"Why don't you sit down?"

"Sure."

I sat down on the couch Drew indicated, and felt the striped print on it. It was soft and lumpy. Then Zak sat down beside me.

"Hey, My name is Zak."

"Hi, I'm Max."

"And while you're still introducing, I'm Doyle."

A guy with red haired mohawk and a similar jet pack thingy, popped out from behind the couch. I really wasn't up for surprises.

"So, who's your new friend?"

"Uh, her name is Max."

"Cool name. Hey mini-man do you mind if I borrow the pterodactyl again?"

" No, just what do you need her for? Argost was supposedly sighted, and I need for her to come with me. Gotta have that backup."

"Sure, when are you leaving?"

"Now."

"You up for that girl?"

I looked in the direction Zak was talking in, and just as I turned my head a big bird like dino thing came through a door. She made a purr sounding noise and jumped out a window I didn't even notice was open. Doyle ran after her,

"Hasta La Vista!" He yelled back at us, and then jumped out the window starting up his jet pack. I stared at the window; I wanted so badly to fly. The urge was even greater. Even now I could feel my wings' bones slowly piecing themselves together.

"Um, Max, how old are you?"

"14."

I mentally said a cuss word. Why don't I just tell the world everything I know about me now?

"Thank you."

No doubt they were over there talking about my hastily healing head. (You gotta love that alliteration.) I looked over and was lost in a gaze at the window. I feel stupid about it now, but it looked so pretty, and ready for me to spring out of it.

"So, do you have any siblings?" The sudden noise startled me out of my small wishes.

"Uh, Uh, yeah." What was I doing? Shut up Max!

Then the memory sparked up, I had to leave.

"Oh, gosh look at the time!" I said suddenly without really looking at a clock.

"I gotta go."

"The bathroom is that third door-"

"No, I mean I have to leave."

"What? You just woke up."

"I know and now I have to leave."

"Why?"

"My siblings…" I added air quotes to siblings.

"Are probably really worried."  
"Why the air quotes?" Drew asked suddenly looking up.

"They're not actually my blood siblings."

"What do you mean? Help us out here."

"Well, we got together as a group, and we slowly built on that, and now there are six of us, and now we live with my mom and my half-sister." Shut up Max! Again what am I saying? What urged me to tell that much? I started to walk towards the door, and heard a deep rumbling in the ground, underneath the couch.

"Zak! Get off the couch!" I shouted.

He pounced off the couch just as a snake like figure burst from the ground. The sound of the floor splintering and shattering temporarily sent my ears into shock. Zak was panting and the snake's hand wrapped around Zak's middle. He struggled, and when he failed to break free, Fiskerton grabbed on to him, then Drew, then Doc, next me, and last Komodo, who seemed to enjoy my taste. He only gripped my pants but he still looked hungry. Despite all of are strength, the snake proceeded to pull us through it's dark hole.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Truths in the Naga's home

Max's POV

For the first minute we all slid wildly down the tunnel. Then we all landed one on top of the other. Lucky for Fiskerton, I am not that heavy.

I slid off with Komodo still attached to my leg and so did the rest of the pile. Doc helped Drew up and they dusted off they're clothes.

Then they practically raced to Zak. As they did so like twenty snake people came out of like hole things. I stayed still. Komodo Dragons, Snakes, its all too much! I mean what do snakes and Komodo Dragons eat. Birds. I decided to stay perfectly still. The snake people focused in on the Saturdays. I hoped I was invisible.

I wiggled my wings. I wanted out.

"Kur is ours!" Hissed one snake.

"Kur belongs to the Naga!" she hissed again.

"No, he is not. He is our boy."

Drew took out a sword.

"What is going on here?" I whispered.

Doc came over and said,

"A few months ago, we discovered that our son is not all human." I know that feeling.

"He is a powerful cryptid called kur."

"Not that I know anything about that, but WHAT?" I must have said what too loud because every snakehead, I'm just assuming here but, I think they're called Nagas, but every Naga head turned its head. I waved.

"No! She can not live!"

"What?" Drew asked before I got the chance. I was used to it though.

"She, she is fated to ssave the world… Ssshe hass power beyond belief… She issss to kill our kur…" I stared wide-eyed at the Naga. I knew I had to ssave the world but I didn't know I would have to kill someone innocent. Shoot! Now she had me thinking in slithers.

"How could she save the world? She is just a regular person!"

"No, I should be asking the question, how did you know I was supposed to save the world?"

Before the Naga could answer I said, "Are you in cahoots with the school and slash or itex?"

"Nooo! We are not apart of that ssick group."

All the Saturdays had they're eyes on me.

"Then why do you care?"

"We can not let you live to ssave humanity."

"Again, I'm confused. I'm not going to kill innocent people or let you do it."

The Saturdays seemed a little more relaxed knowing I wanted no harm on them, but they still seemed tense.

"Kill her." Was the one simple command I heard coming at me no matter where I was. The Naga slithered closer dropping Zak. Then the Saturdays started in to help me. I still couldn't let them see my wings though.

Then from the tunnel I heard muffled shouts. Then out dropped Fang. He sat there, and looked up.

"Whoa." Was that all he could say?

Then Iggy slid out hitting him forward. Everyone was staring. Then I broke the silence.

"Fang! How did you find me?"

"Your mom said she saw a big orange floating ship, so she said we should probably track that. The window was open, so we came in when we got here. The tunnel was our last passage of getting here."

I pushed through the Naga, feeling they're scaly skin all the way. The shock that I was supposed to kill a kid a couple years younger than I still hung there. As soon as I got through I hugged Fang, really tight. Iggy was still sitting on the ground when he was thumped with Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel.

I was happy to see them.

"We have to help them, but don't show your wings," I said to Fang but loud enough that the rest of the flock could hear.

"Got it." Fang spun on his heal and hit the nearest Naga hard. It hissed and fell, but was up almost immediately. Fang took that one on while I got started on the next. The Saturdays were in a daze. Then I noticed they were looking at Angel, who had caught the gaze of a blue Naga. In seconds it crippled and shot out of there with slither like screams.

They stopped gaping and then I noticed Iggy and Gazzy playing with rocks.

"What-" I said panting. I was on my second Naga.

"Are- you-" I delivered a hard punch to the Naga's chin.

"Doing?"

"There is a highly flammable substance in these rocks. We're making explosives."

That was all that needed to be said.

"Every person out!"

I demanded.

The Saturdays didn't need to ask questions. They climbed up the tunnel, and I herded Angel, Fang, Nudge and Iggy up the tunnel. The Naga started to come after us but Gazzy lit a fuse, I don't know what it was made of. I pushed him up, and the Naga seemed highly confused. Gazzy and I practically ran up the tunnel. It was a large tunnel, considering the Naga had to move through it.

Just as we came through the tunnel, we rolled to either side, and there was a loud explosion.

"Wow, you did that?"

"I didn't do that. These two did." I put my arms around Iggy and Gazzy.

"Did it work?" Iggy asked.

"Yep."

"Max are these your brothers and sisters?"

"Um, yeah."

"This is…" I had to decide now whether it was safe to tell them the flock's names.

"This is Fang, Iggy, Nudge, she talks a lot, The Gasman, don't ask why, and Angel."

"And Iggy and the Gasman-"

"You can call him Gazzy."

"So Iggy and Gazzy made the bomb?"

"Yep."

"The blind and the small guy," Gazzy said beside me. Iggy frowned.

"You're blind? I haven't even noticed," Doc said.

"You don't even know the biggest part yet," said the same accented voice from before.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Letting go

Max's POV

The same masked villain from before stood in the window way.

"Allow me to show you they're best feature."

The Van Rook guy ran towards Zak with incredible speed, he swooped him up, and crashed through a window. Except this one wasn't sitting on the ground. It was over a big cliff.

I thought they fell, but Van Rook had a little jet pack. I looked at Fang. He urged me and I dove forward.

"Max! No!" I heard Drew and Doc shout. Then I unleashed my large wings to their full extent wincing at the pain still in my bones. They weren't completely healed, and I probably should have stretched and not strained them so soon. But when they straightened out I could feel the bones straightening. I lingered there for a moment then shot upward. From the broken window I heard loud gasps. The flock just smiled and high fived, like _yeah! Go Max! You show em'. _

I saw Zak and Van Rook look up. Zak was left speechless. Van Rook smiled an evil smile like a plan of his went brilliantly. I was now high enough to the point where if I went full speed I would hit Van Rook into next year or at least down to the Naga. I turned and went that powerful speed down. My eyes started to water and an adrenaline rush filled my blood vessels. I got my fist ready and pulled them to my chest so I could keep them from the force of speeding.

I hit Van Rook. He dropped Zak who yelled and Van Rook just kept falling, finally before he could dive into a watery grave his jetpack caught up with him and he came back up.

I swooped down gracefully catching Zak. He stared up at me like I was a fairy tale creature.

"Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, get out here!" One by one they hopped out the window, whooped, and at this point I was sure the rest of the Saturday family were about to have heart attacks.

"Here take him…" I handed Zak off to the three youngest. Nudge got hold of his arms and each blood sibling grabbed hold of a leg. Then they brought him back up to his family, who hugged him. Van Rook arose from the mist in the waters below and I kept flapping. Then something caught my eye.

Van Rook wasn't alone. It was his wacko assistant. She was here again.

"Two against one. That ain't fair."

"Fang! Come on out."

Fang smirked. I guess he liked my introduction. I felt adrenaline pumping through my body head to toe. I was practically fighting in place. I felt hyper. I couldn't wait for Fang and I to rip their heads off.

Fang joined me and we fought. I slammed my fist down like a sludge hammer on Abbey's neck. Not long after the dino bird appeared. She was carrying something on her back. Then I recognized him as Doyle. The prehistoric bird was dropping. She was going down. Here comes my pity…

"Iggy! Help Fang!"

Iggy came out the window, and he flew straight towards the sounds of battle.

I hurried up to the bird I later came to know as Zon.

I came beneath her and I pushed her up giving her support. Then I guided her to the house. I pushed her through the window and she collapsed. Doyle fell on the floor and the family moved him to the couch forgetting about us for a while.

I fluttered back out and smacked Abbey. I flapped my wings. I had gotten used to the soreness, and was now straining my wings to work faster. I shot a glance at Fang. He was beating the living daylights out of Van Rook.

Iggy flew to the ground, and I saw him search with his delicate fingers. He was looking for something. Oh, I know this routine. We had just learned it. This should take out Van Rook and his girlfriend. Iggy wrapped his skinny arms around a large rock and threw it. I calculated where I could catch it easiest, and dove. I caught it. The boulder landed heavily in my arms and it's rough edges left little scratches on my arms. I spun madly in the air, until I finally gained enough speed to through it at Van Rook and Abbey. As soon as it hit them, I heard weak cries come from the lot.

Yes! A two in one hit! Like they always said, I got two birds in one hit. Well, practice may not make perfect, but it sure can come close! They plummeted down to the sea. We hovered in the air for a moment, then through the fog we saw two figures bob up and head to shore. If they came back we were ready, but they gave in.

Fang, Iggy, and I, flew up in a triangle shape. Fang reached the window first and stopped a few yards from it. Then he decided to be silly over our victory. He strutted to the window, walking on air, and put a hand slowly towards it.

"Ladies first."

I did the air walk in and he followed. Then Iggy came though almost hitting a piece of glass.

All eyes were on me. I looked on the couch. Zak was beside Doyle who was soaking wet for some reason. Then I saw Drew kneeling by the couch, who had just finished bandaging Doyle's waist. One side of the bandage was white; the other side was being soaked with blood. I tucked my wings in and Fang did the same. Iggy just sat there breaking the silence,

"So, What's happening?"

"Um, Hello?" He asked after a few minutes.

Angel must of shot him an image of what was happening because he remained quiet.

"So, now you know what we are, and we should probably leave."

"I agree." Fang was quick.

"Wait, Max how did you get like that?"

"We-"

"White coats did this to us. But, it really isn't that bad. It is really fun flying. It is kind of isolating. Did I use correct grammar? Oh, well."

"Nudge enough."

"White coats?" Drew asked.

"Scientists, like you guys, except evil, well actually they think they're doing good building and destroying hybrids with their sick minds."

"Oh. Well, what exactly did they do?"

I shrugged at Fang. He shrugged back.

"They made us so we are 98% human and 2% avian. They work at a place called the school. They run tests and do experiments, to kids donated by they're parents."

"That's terrible."

"Angel and Gazzy's parents gave them up for money, and Iggy, and Fang's mom think they're dead, I think it's the same case with Nudge but, I can't be sure. We found Iggy's parents but they tried to make money off of him."

"What about your parents?" Zak asked, seriously listening to our life's story.

"My mom trusted my dad, who broke us out. Then he disappeared. We thought he was dead, but he deceived us. We've been practically free from the school, until one day when they took Angel."

"Wow. What happened next?"

"Well, from there on we met my mom and rescued Angel. From there we've had several encounters at the school."

Just then a phone started ringing. It was coming from Fang's pocket. He pulled out my mom's cell phone.

"Speaking of your mom," he said, his voice nearly cracking.

He flipped it open.

"Max?" asked my mom worried on the other line.

"Hey mom."

"Is everything okay, do I need to come get you? Are you hurt? Where are you?"

"Everything is fine. We're in a bit of a situation, but that's a long story."

"Oh, honey, I need your help. The Erasers are holding your dad captive."

"Point for them."

"If you're anywhere near Death Valley, you have to do something before they kill him. But be careful, I don't know what they want."

"Why should I care, he has deceived us too many times. I'll help him, but as soon as we're out of harms way, I'm dropping him off at the nearest airport."

"Thank you."

"Why do you care for him so much?"

"He's your father."

"I know that."

"You should love him despite his deceitful ways. So again where are you?"

"I'm somewhere on the Pacific coast."

"Really that far?"

"Mom, I gotta go tell Ella I said Hi." I said and hung up the phone.

"The Erasers have Jeb at the school and now we have to go save him," I said turning on my heel, unenthusiastically.

"We'll see you around, but we have a school to raid."

"Where is the school?" Doc asked for a change.

"You already know too much."

"We can help." Zak insisted.

"Sorry, but you haven't dealt with Erasers before."

"I'm the all-powerful kur, I think I can handle some dangerous cryptids."

"What makes you think they're cryptids?"

"I don't know, it just kid of floated in my mind. But, if they aren't cryptids what are they?"

"They're wolf hybrids."

"Want to know any more?

"Do you need back up?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A mission to save Jeb, and the rest is just twisted

Max's POV

Yep, today I a was actually greatfull for a ride. I let Fang decide and he decided to use democracy to determine whether the Saturday family could help or not. They were favored for back up so they gave us a ride.

"Hey what's that loud thumping noise?" I asked Drew.

"I- I think that's Zak, and Doyle."

"They're probably listening to Zak's new favorite song." Doc replied.

"What would that be?"

"Apparently something called the cha-cha slide."

"Oh, um that's interesting."

I decided to investigate. I got up from a couch I had been sitting on and assumed it was warm. Then an interesting question popped into my head. Why does the seat turn warm every time you sit on it? Wow. I walked to the door and opened it. I walked down the stairs, with Fang right at my heels.

We turned right following the sound. Then I turned in the entrance and the door opened letting out ear popping loud music. I looked inside and it wasn't only Zak and Doyle. It was Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel too. Apparently Zak was showing them what dance moves to do when the guy says something, but only for the harder parts. Fang and I looked at each other. The loud music affect had worn down, no need to cover our ears.

Then I remembered we had 6 members. There were only five in this room.

"WHERE"S IGGY?" I shouted.

"I THINK HE'S UPSTAIRS, IN THE GUEST ROOM!"

"WHY DO YOU EVEN HAVE BEDROOMS IN YOUR AIRSHIP?"

"JUST IN CASE WE HAVE TO STAY OVERNIGHT SOMEWHERE!"

"OKAY! I'M GOING TO FIND HIM!"

I turned and hurried out the door, relieved to get away from the noise. Fang followed me up the stairs, but he went back to the couch. I walked on up the second iron staircase. I was walking through a small corridor. There was Zak's room, Doc and Drew's room, and then finally the two guest rooms. I walked to the one I heard voices from.

"Yeah, I know sometimes they're kind of a pain, but you see Max is the leader…"

There were some chirps, so I went in. I heard the Komodo dragon hiss, and then they all noticed me.

"Who were you talking to?"

"I was talking to the cryptids."

"Is this a new ability?"

"Actually I think it is. I talk to them, and they answer."

"Okay."

"I was just telling them about the flock. I told them about our special abilities."

"What?"

"They won't tell anyone," he said laughing.

Just then a huge brain explosion, fired in my head. I had thought for sure they were over. I doubled over.

"Max? Max? Are you okay?"

I felt Iggy come down and shake me slightly, my head was pounding, and it felt like someone let a firecracker off in there. I could feel myself shaking. About half a minute later fang was sprinting up the stairs. He turned and ran in.

"What happened?"

"She had another one of those head attacks."

"I thought those were over. Move!"

Fang knelt beside me. I felt his arm move to raise my head and then I heard a voice. Not the voice but a voice.

_Savor your moments of life, for when kur falls in my trap through our deal; I'll destroy you. _

My eyes shot open. Fang was looking in the other direction.

"Max are you okay?"

Then I noticed that Doyle, Zak, and the rest of the flock were crowded around me.

"Yes, but I heard a voice."

"Max are you forgetting? You always hear the voice."

"No, this was a different voice. It was all like creepy, and like evil."

"Do think it was the school?"

"No, they took the chip out. Remember? They lost all connection."

"Okay, Do you mind explaining this to the rest of us?" Doyle asked.

"I have a voice in my head and when I first got it, it worked its way in there with all these brain explosions. They came three times, I haven't had one since, but someone else is entering my brain now."

Fang looked at Angel.

"Don't look at me, I can't mimic people like Gazzy can."

"Dude you can mimic people? How well?"

"Dude you can mimic people? How well?" Gazzy answered with accuracy.

"It wasn't Angel, this was a girl voice," I said bringing us back to the subject at hand.

Angel looked at me reading my mind. Her look of focus turned to terror. Then she looked at Gazzy sending him the voice.

"Well what did it say?" Doyle asked.

"Shhh… Gazzy is going to copy the voice."

"Savor your moments of life, for when kur falls in my trap through our deal; I'll destroy you." Wow. I sat there thinking. He nailed it.

Doyle and Zak were looking at me in horror.

"Is- is that what you heard?"

"Yes."

"Told you he was alive."

"Wait a minute, what deal? And how in the world did he know what was in your head."

Doyle looked at Zak.

"I said he was alive right?"

"You made a deal with him?"

"It's not like I had much of a choice."

"Okay, now that question is answered. How did he know what you herd?"

"Angel's a mind reader. She listened to the voice repeating in my head, and pushed it in Gazzy's mind for him to mimic it."

"Reading minds."

"It's possible."

"Did I forget to mention that feature?"

"What that the little blond can read minds?"

"Well, that and everyone else's abilities. You'll figure those out in later."

"What?"

"We're here!" Drew's voice boomed over a speaker.

Fang helped me up and we all filed down the stairs.

"Hey, Max we heard you had some brain seizure."

"Yeah, um just another voice."

"Voice?"

"Doyle can fill you in. Wait a minute. This isn't death valley is it?"

"No it isn't but, go just above these trees, and I think you'll find what you're looking for," Doc replied.

I opened the door, and jumped out releasing my now pain free wings. Just as I planned we split into groups. Iggy, Nudge, and Gazzy, were to stay and wait until we needed help.

Fang, Angel, and I would fly on over the trees. Just as we did. Then there was Jeb. He was tied to a large anchor. Wow. Then I saw a lake. It looked man made. And I saw a pump that was constantly pouring fresh water. I flittered down to where he was, and in his eyes I could see a look of alarm. I ripped the tape off his mouth and he grunted as it made a sick tearing sticking sound.

"Max, Max!" He said.

"You have to leave."

"You know how to save the world now. Please tell me Zak Saturday isn't here."

"What, why? How do you know him?"

"After they get you to kill him, they're going to kill you."

"Right, because I'm an older generation."

"Max! Look out!" Just then something furry pelted me hard.

"Fisk?"

"No that's not the real copy, it came from a mirror."

He reached in his fur, and pulled something out, injecting it in my shoulder.

I lifted my leg and kicked him, covering my eyes while he tumbled over me.

Where was Fang? I looked over I saw Doc and Drew, standing with Ter botch, Anne, and Brigid. They bound Fang, and Angel. I started to get up to help them, but a shock of pain shot through my chest. I was forced downward and buried my head in fur. I lifted my arms and screamed. What was happening?

"Max, they injected you with eraser DNA."

"ARRRRRRRRRROOOOOOUUUUUU!"

Angel had a look of terror on her face. Fang usually doesn't portray his feelings when something happens, but this was more than a horror movie. This was real. Then out burst Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy, and another Drew, Doc, and Fisk poured through the trees along with Zak, Zon and Komodo.

The white coats were distracted, and left the later to be learned as the Mondays. What a big mistake, because Fang kicked their sorry butts. The Monday Fisk got up, and was hit by Fisk, and when they collided a shock wave was sent out and I felt my arms lengthen, I grew a tail, and all I could see in was black and white. I was a real wolf.

Fang scooped up Angel. The three white coats rushed at the real Zak and I sprung to help him hitting Ter botch and Anne. Man that felt good.

Involuntarily I stretched out my wings when I did this.

All the fighting stopped.

"What never seen a flying wolf before?" I wanted to say that. Oh, well.

"Bark, Bark."

While I struggled with Anne and Ter Botch, Brigid changed course, and when she got to her destination, she, with the help of two battling Fiskertons, pushed Jeb and the anchor off the cliff. As soon as I saw this I sprinted off the white coats I had just crushed, and jumped off the crush. I was still in the air, and had just caught the end of Jeb's chain, but unfortunately my wolf body isn't nearly as strong as my human body and I was yanked down with him. I saw Fang and Angel run after me and dive in. Thankfully we still had all of our gills, and they worked great. Fang splashed in and he got to Jeb.

He yanked at the chain. I yanked with my teeth. Ow. Angel yelled in the water and sharks instantly surrounded us. She talked through bubbles in a different language and the sharks all swam to a panicking Jeb and broke lose his chains. I swam downward and he grabbed on to my fur I pulled him along through the water, and we passed Fang, with Jeb grabbing on to him.

_Where did those sharks come from?_ I thought.

_They came through that pump, it leads to the ocean._ Angel thought to me.

_Max will you ever be regular Max again?_

_Maybe. I hope. _

We continued swimming and broke through the water's surface, I breathed and took a deep breath. Then we landed and I collapsed still awake. Jeb walked over to me completely soak and brushed off some water. I looked out at the scene. The real Saturdays had crushed some glass, and the Mondays were gone. The flock had tied up the white coats and I'm pretty sure we were safe for the moment. Then I felt something. My arms grew back to the usual length, my colored vision returned, and I didn't have a tail. I got up.

"Max?" Gazzy asked with concern.

I nodded.

"What happened? I knew they had turned you into an eraser, but then you turned into a flying wolf." Nudge asked.

"When we interacted with the Mondays reality broke down. This has happened before. They are made of anti-matter and when you bring two copies together reality falls causing many weird occurrences." Drew replied.

"Oh," I said.

Doc pointed a little watch thing at me, pressed several buttons, answers then announced,

"If we get you back to the airship in the next five minutes we might be able to reverse the affects."

Later…

"How do I look?"

"Like regular old Max," Fang slightly smiled.

I smiled and chuckled.

"Max! You're back to normal."

"Where did you guys drop off Jeb?"

"We left him at the nearest airport like you said."

"Good."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Night Flight

???'S POV

"What! When did this happen? Is Zak Saturday really the beast we've feared for years?"

" It could be false."

"We need a plan to get to him. They can't handle this on they're own."

"Sometimes Zak's uncle Doyle comes out at night. Maybe we can catch him tonight."

"Thank you Francis. What a brilliant idea."

Max's POV

I love pizza. It's fast cheesy and light on your stomach, especially when you're eating the whole thing. We all decided to rest our minds with saving the world and destroying it, so we made homemade pizzas with dough and everything. The relaxation didn't last. Iggy stepped on a bowl of flour; it flipped through the air and landed on Gazzy and Nudge. They threw powder at him, and by the end of pizza making the only one who was flour free was Fang. As soon as it started he got out of there.

"Hey, birdbrains, I'm going on a night flight want to come?" Doyle asked Fang and I.

"Sure. Fang?"

"Fine."

"We'll leave after the kids are asleep. Then we'll ask Doc and Drew."

"Okay."

"Are you getting ready to go somewhere?"

"After all the younger kids are to bed, we're taking a night flight. Wanna come Ig?"

"Yeah!"

"It seems you four are excited about this flight, how about we put them to bed and you go a head."

"Thanks Dr. Saturday." Iggy said.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, just don't stay out to late. You've had a long day. Plus after having DNA added and extracted is a lot for just a day."

"Thanks."

"Enough with the Thank yous. I need to get out there," Doyle whined.

He opened the window and jumped out, switching his jet pack on. Iggy followed the sound of the jet pack rumbling and next Fang. I waved and jumped out myself. I let myself fall for a minute then snapped out my wings. The wind slowed down beneath them and I soared upward with a few downward strokes.

We must've flown for an hour or so. You would've thought I would've one home first, but Iggy left first.

"Good night Iggeeehhh!"

Yes, I said the name Iggy wrong for a reason. I was jerked back, hitting Fang. Something wrapped around the both of us.

Doyle came over to where we were and pulled at the transparent glowing lines that bound us. Then I heard a shot. I expected to be screaming in pain or Fang, or Doyle would but instead something hit us all closing us all in together with tight straps. It was a net. Then the weights at the bottom fell, not tearing the line but jerking us along.

We all landed with a hard thud. Me on top of Fang and Doyle on top of me. To keep this from sounding wrong, I won't go on about this part. So anyway we just sat there useless. I felt like a Max sandwich. By this time we were so squished we had to pull our wings in. Plus, if this was a new attacker, I would've been able to keep them a secret. Yep. It was a new attacker. He had a calm mature voice, somehow alike and very different from Fang's. He had a small British accent, and when he stepped into view he had a grayish green tent to his skin.

"Epsilon? What is the meaning of this?"

"We were hoping to catch you and you only, but I see you have friends with you."

"Why?"

"We need information. Like is the rumor true about the boy, or is this all a hoax?"

"What's it too ya?"

"Being part of the secret scientists group, I need to know. Should we freeze the boy, kill the boy, or let him be?"

"I liked the last one best, and the middle one worst," I suggested.

"Quiet! Who are you anyway?"

"Someone very important to this matter."

Then I could practically see the light bulb go off in his head.

"Oh, I get it?"

"You do? 'Cause I'm a bit confused here."

"The boy isn't kur."

"He isn't?"

"You are."

"I am?"

"Yes of course."

"But, wait no I'm not! I think someone else is. Like that guy!" I said indicating to the short gray kid.

"That's my son he's not kur!"

"Fang, back me up here," I whispered in a hurry up tone.

"I would… if I could… but, I can't… breathe."

"Sorry. Being the middle of the sandwich is no picnic either."

"Yeah… I feel sorry for you…"

"So, kur why didn't the Saturdays call us after they found you?"

"What? Do you really think that? You're insane! You belong on a mentally retarded farm."

"On the contrary, I must say, I'm quite intelligent."

"Well, if you were smart you would let us go before I go for myself!" I said gritting my teeth and straining at the last words.

"We'll be back momentarily."

I scowled at that beep. (I took the original language out. I don't feel comfy with putting out what Max was supposed to say on the Internet.)

"That stupid no good beep!"

"We need to get out of here. How long do-"

"We're out," Doyle interrupted. He pulled me out with a hole he cut and I heard Fang moan. I helped him up and brushed off his shirt. Next soft footsteps crawled in.

Fang's POV

Max swiftly moved away no doubt she was planning something. It better be good, because we didn't have time to hide. Did that Bucko really think Max was that cryptid thing?

"You escaped?"

"Wrist blaster."

Doyle smiled. Epsilon stepped forward. I looked around for Max. Where was she? Then about two trees behind Epsilon she crawled up like a spider, or monkey or spider monkey. That was weird. Maybe she developed a new ability. Then she disappeared behind the leaves climbing up the tree. Then I began to wonder if she had developed a new ability.

Epsilon stopped and backed up, probably so he could see us better.

"Where's the girl."

"Right here." Max leaped out of the tree, with one leg extended ready for a kick. She hit him in the back of the head and he called in shock, disgust, and most likely pain. She must've felt really good. I wanted to do that.

"She is most definitely not kur."

"Watch me take out your people." She whispered.

"Seize her and the others."

Max jumped off his back just as several people came and fell on top of Epsilon. She landed on them with a thud. There were several loud groans and then Epsilon pushed himself out. Doyle stepped forward.

"Let us take care of this." I said speeding up my words in the middle.

"Watch and learn."

I grabbed Epsilon ad tossed him to Max who spun around and kicked him in the back. There was a loud crack. I was satisfied. I thought it was over when the little kid used this hyper voice thingy ma jigger. He used it when Max and I came together. Max fell but somehow I was able to stand it. I lurched forward and attacked the kid tossing him on a pile. She grabbed my hand and skipped back to Doyle.

"Let's just keep this little brawl a secret."

"Agreed."

"Let's go," I said.

Then we took off, with Doyle right behind us.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: What does it take to get them up?

Max's POV

My eyes cracked open. I closed them because of the immediate light flooding in. I slowly retried and forced them open. I arched one arm and used it to crank up half of my body, so I would get off the other one, and use that to crank up. I felt like a robot this morning. I spun around landing on my back and wings.

"Max," said a sing-songy voice belonging to Angel.

"What?"

"We're leaving."  
"What! Where?"

"We're going to the desert."

"Great."

"C'mon, we have to go wake the flock."

"In a minute."

"No now!"

"Ahhh!" I fell out of the bed, till rolled up in sheets.

"Don't shout."

I popped up then drowsily sauntered over across the hall.

"Get up!" I yelled eyes closed. I heard Gazzy shout and fall out of the top bunk. Ha, ha. I opened one drowsy eye. I walked back to our room rummaged through a drawer, and I pulled out a blow horn.

I walked back in their room, and said,

"Gazzy cover your ears." He clamped his hands over his ears. He was halfway dressed.

HOOOOOOONNNNNNNNKKKKKKKK! I opened my eyes wide in surprise I looked at Gazzy. He was just as surprised as I was. They still didn't get up. Iggy grunted, and Fang stirred but they managed to stay asleep. I walked back to our room, grabbed a cup, went to the bathroom, and filled it with water.

I walked in the boy's room and Gazzy was pulling on some jeans.

"Watch this," I whispered. Like it would make a difference.

He giggled.

I pulled up Iggy's blanket just enough to pour ice-cold water down his back.

"Waaaaaahhhhooooo! That's cold!" He shouted bumping his head. He glared at me rubbing his head. Too bad he was facing the other direction.

"Fang's turn." I said cheerfully.

Gazzy was laughing insanely.

As I approached I saw that he had slept in his clothes. Ew.

I yanked the blanket off first. Then he just curled up as close as he could to his pillow, which I pulled out next. I raised his pillow above my head and I slammed it down hard on his back/ wings.

"Leave me alone," he muttered.

"All you purple monkeys are the same." Even Iggy had to laugh at Fang's comment.

I grabbed his wrists, and pulled him off the bed.

"If he hadn't just said something, I would say he was dead," Gazzy remarked.

I pulled him out of the room and down the hall. Then I dragged him back down the hall. I brought him to our room, where I sat him on my bed, and pulled out a box, Drew had showed me.

It was full of extra makeup.

First I took out a most lethal weapon against boys. Lipstick. I smeared it all over his lips & parts of his face. Then I dotted his nose with it. Net I powdered his face with some white powder, and grinned. I went to where Drew kept wigs for disguise and chose one with puffy orange hair. I fixed Fang's long hair in a bun, and wiggled the wig on.

I enjoyed my creation. I dragged him back into the hall and into the boy's room, where Gazzy and Iggy were looking for Iggy's missing pants. Gazzy stood dead still, when he saw Fang. I plopped him on the bed. I found a camera he had brought from home and snapped a picture.

The flash went off and his eyes fluttered open. I threw the camera in his pack and said,

"Glad to see you're finally awake," I laughed.

"What's so funny?" He felt his hair and smiled a smirk.

"Max, you don't just go around putting wigs on people it's not right."

He got up and headed downstairs. We waited until he was out of earshot and Gazzy and I cracked up, falling on each other. Meanwhile Iggy had found his pants and was fumbling to button them up.

I started to make my way down the stairs, when I heard whispers and giggles. Then I heard a very angry voice.

"MAAAAAAAAAAAXXXXXXXX!"

"Yeah?" I said meekly with innocence

"What is this?"

"I um, had to get you up somehow."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Hassi

Max's POV

I was sweating. It was so hot. I wanted to live in the Artic. We all bounced along in two orange, yellow, and white terrain cars. We moved along and finally we reached a small village. Angel, Gazzy, Fisk, and I rode with Drew and Zak. Komodo, Fang, Iggy, and Nudge, were with Doc in the next car.

Zak was quiet and seemed upset.

"Do they know yet?" he had asked.

"No, unless Miranda or Beeman told them."

"Oh,"

I zoomed back to the present as I heard a girl's voice call,

"Zak."

Some guy came over to the car followed by a girl about Zak's age.

"You said you needed help?"

"Yes, come inside. We need to talk about the issue."

"Zak, and flock stay out of trouble, Doc and I won't be long."

Doc unbuckled while Drew followed the man to a tent. Then Doc jumped out and followed them.

"Hey, Wadi, these are some friends of mine. Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, the Gasman and Angel."

"Why is he the Gasman?"

"You'll find out later," I guaranteed.

It wasn't long before we were all sucked into the tent.

"Max, Zak? Can you come here please?"

"Sure," we chorused.

I pulled back the curtain thing for Zak to come through and then followed.

"They've heard."

"Where do these people keep coming up with rumors?" I nearly shouted, resorting t what happened last night.

"What do you mean?"

"Uh, nothing."

Zak, Doc and Drew stared at me.

Finally Doc turned.

"So tell us again the rumors you heard."

"We heard that you found kur and are keeping it."

"Yes that is true."

"Are you willing to stop this rumor if we tell you?"

"Yes."

"Zak is kur."

Zak frowned.

"And Max is…"

"What are you sick freakin' retard!" Fang shouted, trying to hold his ground against the man who brought us down last night.

He had a bandage wrapped around his waste. Where the sound had cracked.

"Epsilon?" Drew gasped at his appearance.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: operation EPSILON

Max's POV

"Epsilon, what happened?"

"Ask her." He pointed a finger at me.

"Max? She doesn't know you."

"Yes, I do."

"She attacked me last night."

"That's because you're a lunatic and you attacked first."

"What Max, why do you think that?"

"The jerk thought I was kur."

"Is that what you meant by all the rumors?"

"Duh."

Drew looked at Doc.

"Don't look at me, I didn't even know two fourteen year olds could beat Epsilon."

"Epsilon, we'll tell you the truth but you won't touch him."

"Understood."

"Max isn't kur. Zak is. But, we have his powers under control."

The flock, who had been listening, was standing outside with Wadi who gasped. Epsilon just stood there, mouth open wide.

"Oh, close it. You'll catch bugs," I suggested.

Drew looked at me.

"What? It's not my fault they forgot to inject respect for authority."

"I never suspected…" he trailed off, voice getting softer every word.

"We must contact the other secret scientists immediately."

"They already know, and they have already tried to take Zak. At least some of them did."

"Oh then."

"I think I'm going to leave," I said quietly.

"This is about you too Max."

"Well, what so special about her?"

"She is to save the world. She was made to kill Zak." Doc spoke.

"Max, why don't you go now, and you too Zak. Epsilon before you go all crazy like the secret scientists did we should talk."

I walked out of the tent. At this point I really didn't care who saw or knew about my wings, except for that Epsilon dude. I wanted to keep them quiet from him. Before anyone else was out of the tent a raced outside and leaped a huge leap over the cars and did up and away. I made downward strokes pushing up. I felt the wind flow gush out below them.

I rose higher and higher until everyone looked like specs of dust. The heat was beating down on my back, but in return the rest of me stayed cool. I flew a little ways and dove down, then back up and then a spiral. Then I finally came upon a battleship. It landed in a small forest of desert plants. I hovered low and silently landed, unseen.

"How much further Munya?" came the same terrifying voice as before.

There was some rustling and some more rustling. Then he said,

"Good when should we send it out? The rumor."

That's where they all came from. I pressed my ear to the battleship to here further. Nothing more came. Whatever these people were doing wasn't for our benefit.

They stepped out of the battleship. There, that was my chance. I climbed up the side of the battleship like a spider monkey, and lunged, hitting the first guy in purple hard.

"Wah! Munya!"

"You're next!"

I grunted out I did a spin kick to his chest and as soon as my right foot was back down; I released my left for a 180 sweep. What really surprised me was that he was ready for it. He crushed down on my ankle twisting it. Again there was that Twilight feeling. Ella was absolutely obsessed with it and made me read and watch it. She wasn't allowed to read books three and four so I read them for her. With much difficulty growing up with out a proper education.

I sat up (didn't realize that I'd been down) and swung my fist at his head. He grunted. Munya hit me on the head, but it didn't have the effect he was hoping for. I swung around but stopped. Now he was a shirtless spider guy. I glanced back down and pounded his foot. He hopped up rubbing it, and then I punched the pale guy square in the face. I pushed myself up and held my twisted ankle in the air. Pale guy jumped on me, forcing me down. On my way down my face was ripped open on the right side from a sharp stick. I smacked him, and I waited. Then I put my foot on his head. I just wanted to do that, no real purpose. I started to walk away when I was showered with something you know as bugs. I shrieked and threw them off. They all fell on the ground and there were several explosions.

"Oh Come on! Gazzy makes better bombs than that and he's eight!"

Then I felt a stinging shock from something. Whatever it was, it singed my feathers.

I swiftly turned as fast I could on my ankle. Then I whapped Argost as hard as I could and while he was still cringing I snapped open my wings and got out of sight.

The ride was bumpy. I needed to get back so, I kicked on the extra speed ability. I was back in minutes. I landed gracefully, in the midst of a big fight. I went unnoticed.

"Um, guys?"

"Guys?"

"HELLO I'M TRYING TO TALK HERE PEOPLE!"

"Max, what happened to you?"

"That doesn't matter right now. We just need to get Zak out of here."

"Why?"

"Zak who was that voice that Gazzy imitated for you to hear?"

"That was Argost."

"Argost is dead. There is no way-"

"No mom he's alive. Do you remember the day the Nagas attacked New York? Well, he showed up there and something happened, I'll fill you in on that part later."

"I remember, but why don't you tell me exactly what went on there.

"Later, because well this Argost guy is here and is coming to get you. So is this spider guy."

"Zak get in the terrain car. We'll talk later"  
"No, that's not fast enough."

"What is faster?"

"I am."

"What no, you may be different and stronger, but there's no way you can run faster carrying Zak."

"I wasn't talking about going by foot."

Drew stopped.

"You do realize Epsilon is right here, and from what I hear you don't want him informed." Doc

"I don't but, if you want you can brainwash him later."

"But-"

"No buts."

"Fang, can you and the flock stay and fight?"

"Yes."

"I'll come back as soon as I get Zak to Doyle, however long that may take."

"No, you are going to stay with Zak and Doyle, in the airship, you're just as important maybe even more important than Zak. One day you will have to save the world from him, and if you don't survive neither will the world."

I nodded.

"Save the world? She's just a-"

I grabbed Zak in my arms, and unfurled my wings. I looked back, at the gaping mouths of Epsilon, Wadi, and the rest of the Hassi.

"Max, before you go I want you to take one of us with you, for safety issues. We need Angel, and Iggy. So take Nudge or Gazzy."

"I want to stay and fight," Gazzy announced.

"Nudge you'll come with us."

I held Zak up, and then I ran powerfully despite of my ankle and leaped in the air. Nudge proceeded to do the same.

I flapped upward gaining height with every stroke. Zak looked as if I was going to drop him.

"Nudge, I'm going top speed, and I need you to keep up as best you can."

"Okay, I'll move ahead."

I let her gain about a hundred yards before I took off. Zak screamed all the way. I would've laughed but any sound I made would be carried away by the wind. At this speed I could reach the house before the day was done. But, I had to stop and wait for Nudge. Besides we were just taking the long way to the airship. She caught up in the next 10 minutes.

"Nudge if I'm holding you, we can go a lot faster."

I'm not sure but I think she nodded.

I took one arm off of Zak, who had stopped screaming, and wrapped it around Nudge, then intertwined and locked my arms. I could drop Nudge and she would be fine, but Zak was different.

"Hold on."

I flew with super speed all the way home taking occasional breaks. In no time at all we were back at the house Doyle and the cryptids were playing Zak's video games. Actually Zon and Komodo only watched. It was mainly Fisk and Doyle.

We tumbled through the door. Almost simultaneously Fisk and Doyle rushed in. I walked straight to the kitchen as Zak and Nudge started rambling. I got out a cup. Then another cup, and then another. I heard some few remarks of my speed. Zak and Nudge now had really windswept hair. Zak looked stiff, and then there was more talk of my speed.

"If you liked my speed watch me drink three cups of water in under a minute.

"Not those cups, they're huge."

"Wanna bet. If I can, I'm going back to help you're family, and mine. If I don't I'll stay."

He thought this over.

"Come on. Of what I know you love making risky deals."

"Deal," he said firmly.

I reached in a drawer that I knew had a timer.

I set it and picked up the glass of water. I chugged it without problems in the first 15 seconds. I dropped it in the sink. I took the next glass and swallowed that one in only 14 seconds. The last one was bigger, and it took a lot longer, but I managed to finish this one and put it in the sink before the timer went Beep with seconds to spare.

"See ya!"

I pushed past them and walked to the door.

"Nudge can you stay here in case something happens?"

"Sure."

I turned and jumped out the window. I unfurled my wings and started up on my way there. No need to be cautious. The ride would be shorter, by a lot. I flew top speed. With Zak's screams, I didn't even notice my eyes watering, mouth refusing to stay closed and other features too. I slowed down before I got there, and I landed behind a tent. I heard some indistinct voices. I wondered then, what they were, and out of my curiosity and instinct I pressed my ear to the leathery back of the tent.

"They went far away. You'll never find them," I heard Drew stutter bravely.

"I'm not so sure."

I backed away, and I saw Drew's fire sword ripping through the tent. The rest of my body had been leaning on it though and I tumbled in.

"Ooof!"

"She's right here."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten: I need to rethink my life

Max's POV

"Ooof." I slammed down on the sand/ stone. Some dust got in my eyes, but that wasn't the issue.

"Let the plan begin." I rolled over, coughed, and saw the fire sword coming at my face. I gasped and rolled aside leaping to my feet. Then I noticed Fang unconscious in the corner. Angel was crying quietly, Gazzy was being brave, Iggy had no idea what was going on, as usual, but this time he didn't complain.

I swung a punch hitting Argost in the chest. As soon as he recovered I tried to kick in his face. Instead, I felt his nose crack. Ha, ha. He's a loser. He got up and before he came back I did an uppercut to his chin. He yelled. His spider person came in morphing just like an eraser. I hated their guts, and naturally they were easy takedowns. He came around from my back, but before he could grab me, I released my wings with such a force he was sent sprawled backwards.

I love violence, but I should probably rethink my life. Of course, the choice wasn't mine to choose. I got behind Mr. Spider and forced him forward with all my strength. He hit Argost. Tee- He. As far as we all know here, I usually don't get the best luck. Man I can't wait for Friday the 13th. So anyway naturally the Nagas chose the perfect time to tear and pour through the sides of the tent. The only corner not shredded was the one the flock and Saturdays were in. Thank the lord.

I spun and hit the head honcho Naga in the face.

"Ahhhssssss…" she hissed and retaliated with incredible strength.

The Nagas were closing in. I looked frantically around. I swooped up my wings and rose above them. Unfortunately I wasn't the only thing in the air. They had little flying Nagas that came at me as soon as I got airborne.

Flying was positively out of the option. I lowered myself down.

"Finally!" The queen Naga gasped.

"Maximum Ride dies."

She pointed to me and for a second I knew the fate of the world didn't look too bright. Then, speaking of bright, fire balls of blue and green light shot out of nowhere. I would probably need my wings if I made it out so I tucked them in and forgot them for a moment. The Nagas fell, as each one was hit with a more powerful ball of light than before.

A small sort of Airship hovered above the area. At first I thought it was the trio we left at home, but Nooo. I hate my luck.

"Chaos everywhere we turn," said a loud voice over a speaker. At first I thought of Abbey, the voices were similar but thankfully, they were two different people. In the airship, were about four people, one gorilla, and a white tiger? Odd. Random.

"Face it Drew, you need our help. Surrender Zak to us to keep him safe-… Wait… Where is he?" the voice came again.

"He's not here."

"What do you need him for?" I asked curiosity getting the best of me.

"What's it too you?"

"I'm very important to this situation."

"I didn't know you palled around with children, how old is she anyway?"

"I'm fourteen!"

"I wasn't talking to you."

"So." I looked around and then remembered Fang. I burst out of my upright position and scrambled over to him.

I picked up his head, and held it in my lap. I untied Angel, Gazzy, and Iggy's hands and they untied the Saturday's hands. Angel went to Wadi and her father and undid them. I rubbed Fang's head and he stirred opening his eyes. A sigh of relief escaped my lips. HE was okay.

"Max?"

"Yeah?"

"The Nagas want to kill you."

"I know."

I pushed him up gently. He rose to his full height in no time. I looked up at him, and then got up myself.

The people in the blue airship lowered themselves down, and stepped up to Doc and Drew.

I glared at them.

"Who are these guys anyway?" I said in a huff. My voice was a bit muffled and I probably looked a little immature with my arms crossed in such a way.  
"Max, these are some of the secret scientists."

"Oh, they're scientists. Like I need anymore of those around."

I did a three sixty twist on one heel, like I was dizzy, and landed where I started.

"Did scientists give you guys w-"

I shot a warning glance at Wadi, who turned away under my stare. The amount of people knowing about my wings was growing everyday. The last thing I needed was a bunch of scientists asking questions.

I turned and walked towards Argost, who lay deeply unconscious underneath the person I came to know as Munya.

I yanked him up, holding his collar by two fingers like I was disgusted touching everything else.

"So, what do we do with…" I looked at Argost.

"…This garbage?"

I dropped him back down.

They I causally walked back to the small meeting, like nothing in my life was important enough for me. Boy, was I bluffing.

"We can take care of him, right daddy?" Wadi asked in a devious tone.

"Yes Drew let us 'take out the trash' as your friend here puts it," he said motioning to me. Oh, yeah. I turned and high-fived Iggy, who was by the way, completely ready for it.

"Wait a minute wasn't there a big jerk around here somewhere?"

"He fled."

"Scaredy cat." I muttered under my breath.

"Where is Kur?"

"I told you you're not getting him. It's a free country."

"Not for mutants and beasts."

I had been jogging in place. This stopped me. I was about to attack, but Fang, Gazzy and Angel held me back.

I jerked forward, and still no luck. Fang had a tight grip, and wasn't letting go. Geese Fang. The scientists ignored my outburst and didn't seem to notice. They just kept conversing in an angry tone. Fang pulled me back and hugged me.

"This should calm you down." He dismissed Angel and Gazzy and rocked me back and forth. I took a minute to relax. His long arms wrapped round me holding each hand so, that his arms were crossed and his right held my left, and his left held my right. My face was burning with anger, but when Fang touched me it all flushed away. I enjoyed this moments of peace.

I let go of his hands though as soon as I was spoken to. I was jerked out of my happy place and back to the real world, Drew's voice shattering my thoughts.

"Max, why don't you and your siblings go to the airship, we'll pick up Zak as soon as they leave." Drew was using the _do exactly as I say and don't give anything-away just play along. _

"Sure." I brushed past the scientists, and walked in the direction I had come in, shoes sinking in the hot soft sand. I walked on, over a hill, and peered behind me. Fang was behind me, Iggy was behind him, and Gazzy and Angel were on either side of him.

"Let's go."

"Right behind you spaz."

"I'm not a spaz," I said letting it roll right off, like a raindrop on a waterproof surface. I unfolded my wings and took flight. I looked down. Iggy was the next one up. Angel got in the air and so did Gazzy, I hovered in place. Fang's turn. He leaped up catching the wind beneath his wings in the peak of his jump. I looked back, the sun reflecting of our wings. I squinted forward. The sun was beating down, but I saw some blank object coming towards us. It was a silhouette and I instantly took fighting position upon an ever-smiling, ever-talking Nudge.

"Nudge what are you doing?"

"I got bored. I kept beating Zak and Doyle with their video games and then I got bored."

"What did they say?" I asked not quite urgently.

"I just kind of snuck out. They think I'm napping."

"Nudge you should've stayed put," I said in a nearly whiney voice.

"They're fine."

"Why are you leaving?"

"So, I don't give away our wings. In the Saturday's world nothing stays a secret for long, between allies and villains," I stated.

"Besides, I could use a break." I could tell everyone agreed with that comment.

"SO, Do we have to head back?"

"Don't worry, you won't be bored while you're trying to beat me. Speaking of that, who wants to race?"

Long pause… crickets… no reply.

"I thought so," as I said and I sped in that direction.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Can't sleep? Have some sprite!

Max's POV

I lay awake in my bed, restless. I stared up at the ceiling. I couldn't rest. Something was nagging at me. I couldn't think straight and my breathing was soft and slow. The Saturday's had made it home safely, and soon after at the dinner table, I learned that they had sent the now, SECRET scientists on a wild goose chase.

My first thought was of Zak. He was so friendly. There wasn't any possible way he was kur, hat Sumerian beast. I thought of me. I was supposed to save the world from him. I wanted to save the world, but without killing someone who didn't even want to be like the way he was. He was a twelve-year old monster. He was my friend. Not close enough to be anywhere near to be part of the flock, but still someone I couldn't kill.

My thoughts were a mess in my mind. One thought after another. It wasn't fair for me to kill him. I was older stronger, and it just wouldn't be fair for his family. I needed a way for me to still save planet earth from him without the slaying of him. His family was so nice to us and sheltered us while we were figuring this thing out.

I looked out a small window the room had contained. I could just imagine the stars reflecting in my eyes. They twinkled up there like there was no tomorrow. Then my thoughts turned to Van Rook. Randomness set in with exhaustion, and I thought of how he was able to defeat me the first time. I had somewhere in the back of my mind thought there was going to be an attack. I just didn't expect that.

I rustled in the sheets and they made little crinkling sounds as I sat up. As beautiful as the stars were, I just didn't feel like flying tonight. I did a quick 180 of my surroundings. Angel was sound asleep in her top bunk, and Nudge was also asleep and peaceful. Ahhh, the only time for silence, I thought to myself. I got up half expecting the floor to creak. Nope, the floor was silent as I glided past the bunk beds and into the hall.

No one said I couldn't get out of bed at 1:00 in the morning. I glided into the dimly lit hall, and walked forward to where the kitchen room. Zak's automatic door was closed and I didn't bother to see if he was awake. I crept past Doc and Drew's room, and finally past Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy's room. I peaked in. I couldn't see Gazzy, but I heard him slightly snoring. Fang was peaceful. HE was still and unmoving except for some up and down motions of his back as he breathed. He was facing the window. I couldn't see his face, so I assumed it had a quiet expression.

Iggy was sleeping in the bottom bunk. It took me a minute to realize it, but with raptor eye vision, I could clearly see that Iggy had half his body off the bed. Let me tell you now, that had to be uncomfortable.

Fang's POV

At about one in the morning, I heard some slight footprints in the hall. I was worried and couldn't sleep. I was worried for Max. I kept facing the window. She was probably coming down the hall, unable to sleep herself. I decided to stay unnoticed and breathed regularly. I heard her peep around the door, and then I heard her leave. I can't read minds like Angel can but I sure could tell you she was worried about the saving the world thing. I must admit I was a little paranoid at that moment. There was something about Max moving around in the shadows that made her seem as dark as I.

I couldn't think straight. I didn't want to think about it. Then I decided to think about my life. No just more sadness. We had, had a deprived child hood. No new bikes for Christmas, storybooks, just the Internet, and violent TV shows. It was after this I decided to try again and sleep. This time letting go of all my current fears.

I did so too soon though. I felt a cold breath on my neck, and slowly turned to come face to face with me.

Max's POV

The glow coming from the end of the hall was growing brighter. I made sure to walk slowly for my eyes were already acclimated to the dark. As I neared the light, I decided to speed up a little. My eyes would eventually adjust again. I walked into the light of the kitchen which shown dully over the counter and at the counter sat Zak.

"Couldn't sleep?" he guessed.

"Yeah, I'm guessing you couldn't either."

"Yeah. I'm really tired, I just can't get to sleep."

He yawned.

"I hardly think drinking soda will do anything for that problem," I said gesturing towards the soda can.

"Well, I didn't want water, or milk, or etc. but soda seemed okay."

"I find when you're trying to go to bed soda isn't the best to turn to."

"Want some?"

"Why?"

"It's in the fridge."

"Okay."

"Sprite or coke?"

"Sprite."

I opened the refrigerator and felt the cool air pour on top of me.

"So how long have the secret scientists been after you?"

"A little while now."

I popped open the can just as Fang came lumbering in.

"Couldn't sleep?" we booth guessed. He slapped each other a high five.

"How'd ya know."

"Just a guess."

"Soda?"

"Yep."

He brought out some sprite.

"What a perfect middle o' the night drink."

"I know isn't it?"

"Remind me why we are drinking soda at…" He looked at his watch. How'd that get there?

"… At one thirty."

Over the past few days, his hair had been cut much shorter. In my opinion it made him look much better. He looked back at us flipping his hair. It was long enough to mostly cover his ears, but short enough that his ear lobes peeked out. It got longer in the back, and asked myself why Drew wasn't a hair stylist.

"Well?"

I broke free from my busy mind and answered his question.

"I have no idea."

We all laughed and then noticed it was still the middle of the night. We almost stopped laughing but continued on quietly. I loved it when fang laughed. It just swept my worries away.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Going home

Max's POV

After last night, nightmares and dream tumbled through my mind and I had finally come up with a solution. I had to get as far away from Zak as possible. Earlier this morning I had expressed this, and now we were ready to leave. It was 6:00. I waved good-bye to Zak, Doc, and Drew. Doyle was still asleep. I took a step towards the window and jumped through. This felt nice. Then, of course I started thinking. I thought about the days ahead. Would they be boring? Would they be filled with just as much excitement? Will we have only a few erasers to fight? Will there be any erasers at all? More and more questions heaped up.

In the sky, I could see everything below me. I saw the sea, which glittered brilliantly. The land that was visible was covered in vegetation. I missed my mom. I was glad I could catch a break. My mom was really excited about seeing us. I pondered for a moment of the face she would make.

After a few many hours it was twelve. We made sure to have a huge breakfast before we left. Hunger wasn't quite kicking in, so I put that out of my mind. I thought several times about using my super speed to get home faster, but if you have five other people to wait for, the ability was useless.

At times I went ahead, and holding their hands, we all went pretty fast until, one of us let go. At this rate we could probably reach my house by tomorrow. We were moving pretty quickly. Plus as soon as we reach Mississippi, my mom was going to pick us up.

It was nearly twelve o'clock now and we were all slowing down. Lucky for us, we were now in Mississippi. We came lower and lower and used our wings to glide; finally, I saw my mom's car. I tugged on Iggy's shirt and we all swooped downward. We landed in an oval formation around it. I tapped on the window. Mom's eyes fluttered open. She jumped a bit then grinned a silly grin.

"Max. Hey!" She hugged me through the window.

"Get in the back," she whispered. Ella was in the seat next to us. Then next to her in a bundle something wiggled. I raised one eyebrow.

"Later."

I opened the door and pulled the seat back. Angel, Nudge and Gazzy climbed in the back. I pushed back the leather seat and Scooted Iggy and Fang in. Then I pushed myself in and shut the door. Something hit me over the head and I picked it up. It was a box of fried chicken. Then another, then another hit me. I opened it up. The aroma of fresh fried chicken filled the car. It smelled of chicken that had been fried. I loved the smell.

"There are three more boxes in the back. I'm not sure how much you wanted, but when you're finished eating please go to sleep."

"Sure, but don't you need to rest?"

"We've been sleeping all day, plus I just have a cappuccino up here."

"Okay, enjoy the chicken, there should be a box for each of you, plus some extra."

"Thanks mom."

The chowing down began and after I finished my bucket, I slipped to my dream heaven, only for nightmares to invade.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: The nightmare of the century goes to…

Max's POV

I sat in our yard. It was peaceful, and quiet. I moved my palm, and I felt prickly soft grass brush gently against it. The surrounding area was green with grass, and in real life our yard had no flowers, but yet there they were. I fell back landing softly on my back. My wings were pressed flat in an almost comfortable way. I felt like I was floating in water, and for a moment the grass and flowers surrounding were just a liquid picture, and when I moved ripples tore through the still water.

I thought I was in a piece of heaven on Earth. That is until I hard a wicked laughter. I really wished I could get a break. It was the same crude, cruel voice, of the pale Argost with problems. I hated that guy. Brain explosions hit. The next moment I suffered from fireworks and the next it was over. IT was surprisingly short. My mind slowed down and my floatation device, a.k.a. my wings failed, I was sucked under the quilt of water. I took a deep breath, hoping gills worked in my nightmare; the only scary part was they were gone. Then something wet and hairy reached out of the darkness below and surrounds me dragging me under further. Then I felt as if my days were over.

Nope. Unfortunately, I wasn't so lucky. I landed with a thud. But, then I felt as if I had already been lying there and for a startling moment I didn't know what I was thinking of.

I cried out for no particular reason. About seconds later water poured over me, forming bars, a cage, around me, the water hardened into metal and I was trapped. Evil chuckling seemed to come from nowhere. Argost appeared from behind a large medieval door. It cranked and creaked. Then Argost's mouth started to move, but nothing came out at first. Then his voice seemed to trickle through cracks in the walls. He spoke and his words caught up with him, but they weren't coming from him. He continue blabbing something, as soon as it cleared up, he started speaking French/ Spanish. It sounded like a mix.

Ella was taking French this year, she already knew enough Spanish and decided not to go by that route, therefore, I had learned some of both languages. The only thing I could make out was the end phrase, 'Say good-bye.'

The next thing 6I knew the bars in front of me evaporated, and Argost came rushing at me with a knife. Now, I knew I was dreaming. Death by a knife was cruel and violent, but not Argost's kind of cruel and violent. Just before he stabbed me the world shattered, and I was left with me and a reflection of me; an imperfect one. It was a direct copy almost. I could see its wings. They were brightly colored like a parrot's. It smiled and evil grins. That's right. Grins. There were several reflected off the knife. They were mocking reflections.

At first I thought it was Max II, but no. It was a copy, like the ones known as the Mondays. Besides Max II was right beside me. I looked at Max II. I turned back to the reflection, that lurched at me, its skin breaking revealing Argost, then the knife plunged through my chest, through my skin, ones, piercing the heart, and finally straight through my vertebrae. It was just a dream, but the pain was real. In seconds I jerked up out of my bed into a cold sweat.

Sunlight dangled through the windows. I was back in my home. Was this another dream? My head pounding, only when I took a breath did I realize I had been screaming. The whole household came rushing in.

"Max! Max! Calm down." Fang, at least that was what I thought, sat on my bed.

"No! Not another dream!" I started kicking throwing covers around.

"Max!" Fang shouted. He got up and sat on my legs. I pounded my fists on my thighs.

"This isn't a dream."

"No. No! The walls they're closing in!"

"Well, she's lost to us now." I heard Fang sigh.

"Why don't you give it ago, Dr. Martinez?"

"Max, you need to calm yourself."

"No! Not another one. No more knives please!" I yelled begging my conscious.

Angel walked over to my bed.

_Max! Be quiet! You're only hurting yourself. The walls are not closing in. Now calm yourself before someone gets hurt. Please Max. Please._

Angel pleaded. I shook my head and looked into her worried eyes. I believed her. The nightmare is over.

"Max?" someone asked, all eyes on me.

"Yeah?"

There were whoops coming from the whole room, as a small celebration took place at my newfound saneness. The celebration ended and someone said,

"Max, I'm glad you calmed down, you had a high fever. It's gone own a lot, but it is still pretty high, so stay calmed down." I pulled myself together. This whole thing startled me, but I was able to maintain control.

"Max, Can you remember what you're dream was about?" Pondering eyes searched my face for information.

"No. No, I- I can't."

Indeed, I could though. This was between my fate and me though, plus I just couldn't let those younger than I know what I had experienced, or you probably understand what, I'm trying to say.

"Sorry."

Fang sat on my bed again and said,

"Now look me in the eyes and tell me you're not a spaz."

"I'm not a spaz." I said looking into his black eyes.

He paused a moment.

"Yep, you are."

"What!"

"See!"

"He has a point Max," Angel said innocently.

I crossed my arms.

"Come on just say it."

"No."

"Come on."

"No."

"You know you want to," I received Fang's motivation.

"No. I don't want to say it. Now leave it be."

"Not until you confess. Not until you admit it."

"I'm a spaz," I said under my breath thoroughly exasperated.

"What?" Fang held his hand to his ear.

"Fang, you've been acting really weird lately."

"What?"

"The soda, the talking, the taunting, it's weird."

"What Max? I'm the same old Fang."

"Okay first of all, Fang doesn't talk like that, and second of all he doesn't talk at all."

"Maybe that is because this is where your nightmare becomes real."

My eyes opened wide as I caught his foot, which was swinging towards me.

I sprung up.

"You're a copy aren't you?" I caught his foot again, and I spun him around. Fang could always see that coming.

"Where-is-Fang?" I said between breaths punching.

"Why should I tell you?"

The flock looked terrified. I fought Fang two, until I hit the back wall, where I stood with my hand pressed down against his neck.

"Tell me where he is!"

"No."

I slid him up the wall with increasing force, hearing his wings painfully scraping against the wall. I suddenly turned and threw him against the wall next to my bed. A loud cracking sound chattered through the air as he hit a vase/ lamp. Mom hurried in.

I actually hadn't noticed Ella and Mom had left.

"Max!" They yelled horrified.

"He is not the real Fang."

"No, Max it's your fever acting up again."

"No, he's a copy, just like Max II in my dream."

"Yes, I'm not the real Fang, but good luck getting the real one back…" he said in a gasp of air. I swung one more punch in his face.

"Mom take care of him. Lock him up or do whatever. Just the flock and I need to go back to the Saturdays. They'll be safest there."

Mom nodded blankly, and the flock and I set out on our journey to the Saturdays' place.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Tidbit (really, really, really, really, really short chapter)

Max's POV

It had been several days now. We were finally coming up to the Saturdays. We had taken breaks this trip, and it took way longer. I maneuvered downward and knocked on the window. Zak and Doyle spun, startled from they're position on the couch, and looked at us. Zak walked over and opened the window smiling.

"Hey!"

"Hey." I said in a quick serious tone. His smile faded.

"What'sup?"

"I need you and your family to take care of the flock for a little bit."

"Sure, no prob. Where's Fang?"

"I think I have an idea."

"Wait Max, you're going to help him without us?" Gazzy asked.

"If you want to put it that way."

"Nudge, Angel, do you remember when we were held captive at Itex?"

"Yeah."

"They had copies of you too," I said, briefly flashing back.

"You need to stay here. For your own safety."

With that said, I turned towards the window and jumped out eager to find Fang.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Fang

Fang's POV

I sat in the corner miserably. I was in a dog crate, and there was absolutely no legroom. I had been cramped like this since I got here with nothing to smell but rotting carcasses and my own blood. I had just come out of experimentation. They decided to see how quick I healed with more serious injuries. One of the creatures they let on me had slashed my left shoulder right open, and the thing was, I didn't have the strength to heal it. It remained a bleeding mess. If I wasn't put through any more torture, would be better by three or four days tops.

I was worried for Max, Max and the flock. They weren't with me. They were with a fake me. I shuddered at the thought of them being hurt. At least Jeb was nowhere to be seen. Brigid was though. She walked over to my cage.

"Traitor," I growled at her.

"I'm sorry." She took at a key.

She pushed it in the keyhole with a click and opened the door. As fast as lightning I zapped out of the cage and held her to the wall.

"Do you really think saying sorry means anything?"

No answer. Alarms sounded.

"Go! Get out."

Before I could bust out, eight armed scientists came flooding in with tasers.

Before, they could tase me, I got back in my cage shamefully.

Max's POV

I was now behind a bush. Little prickles poked through my jeans. I had just walked through a cactus forest, and now I was behind a dead bush. I crept forward, inch by inch, then I dashed madly for the nearest wall. I pressed against it. I inched towards the corner. The cost was clear. I moved forward. I came to an exit and jiggled the handle. Shoot! It was locked.

"Need a little help there?"

"Who said that?" I spun around.

"Sam. It's me Sam."

"Sam?"

"After you left I came to your house, then these men abducted me and turned me into a creature. Part Alligator, part flamingo, part human."

"Flamingo?"

"Yes, flamingo. Now do you need help with the door?"

"Sure."

He walked past me and used brute strength to rip the door off its hinges.

"I'll distract them," he said throwing the door across the barren wasteland.

"Thanks."

I watched as he morphed into a green alligator. His scales were large and his tail was larger. As he walked is tail swept from side to side-brushing dirt and causing small dust clouds. He seemed to take his time though.

I continued on through the door. Fang was somewhere in here. I walked into a hall that smelled like hospitals. Everything was an electric white or dull blue color. There were also hints of purple and orange. Clemson fans much?

I turned into the next hall and kept walking. I passed a coat rack and kept walking. Then I heard voices. They were coming down the hall. I hastily picked up a coat, dropping it and picking it up again. They were coming closer down the curved hallway. My heart beat through my chest. Finally I had the jacket on. I also found a hat, which I also proceeded to wear.

"Nice to see you. Are you new here?" The voice asked. For a second I blanked and then had the suddle thought that she was talking to me.

"Oh, uh you could say that."

"Oh, well we could always use the extra hands."

"Yeah. Um, I love to help."

"Great," said the male scientist. He was writing something on his clipboard.

"Um, if you don't mind, we need someone to take an avian experiment to an x-ray room. We are going to study how he is heeling."

Yes! I mentally cried out.

"I'm on it."

"Thanks he's in the first room all the way down the hall."

"Thanks. I'll be quick."

"Do you know where the x-ray room is?"

"I could probably find it."

"Great."

I moved on through the halls, trying hard not to smile at how easy this was.

I came to a stop at the first door. I opened it. The door creaked loudly and as it grew farther away from its closing point light flowed through the crack.

I heard rustling in the cage.

"Oh, Fang?"

"Go away."

"Fang?" I turned on the light.

"Fang, it's me."

"No, you're Max II."

"No, I'm really Max." I came close enough to the cage and showed him my face.

"Max, okay good." I turned around and grabbed a key. I stuck it in the keyhole and jerked the rusty door open and Fang crawled out. I gasped at the sight of his bloody shoulder. He was covered in dry blood. I ran to hug him but carefully avoided his injured shoulder blade. He wrapped his arms around me. Then I turned and swung the door back open from where it had closed. I didn't even have to urge him on. He got out of there in a flash.

We walked silently down the hall. Looks like they weren't giving us any trouble today. To bad I had to ruin it.

"Fang there's the exit."

"Yeah so? Let's go."

"You go, I'll be right behind you."

"No, you're coming."

"I'll be right there," and I ran in the direction in which I came. I threw off the white coat and skidded down a hallway, and to a clear glass door, leading to an experimental yard. I pushed it open and whooshed through. Before they knew what hit them, I took down a scientist, and then another. I saw Sam in a cage, his long wide tail, peaking through the bars. I smacked another scientist; then I punched one eraser. The scientists in the yard were down, and now I scrambled franticly for the cage, found the key and unlocked it.

He crawled out.

"go far away, and never come back here."

"Yes."

He ran and plowed through the building making his escape. I turned in the other direction and ran. I was sure the whole school would've been after me but, no one was in the halls chasing me. No one was even there. There were no screams coming from various doors, the antiseptic smell was still there, but no one was shouting angrily at me. I slowed down when I saw Fang waiting for me.

"Where are all the scientists?" he asked.

"I don't know. Let's just be thankful we got away easy."


	16. Letter to the FollowersFavoritesetc

To those who follow this story, or want an update.

On a good many of my old stories, I continue to get reviews. Many of these stories I have retired or discontinued. And I regret to inform those who review with, "Plz update," or something similar, that I am no longer truly active on this account and any uncompleted stories on this account won't be continued. Some of you really want more chapters, and I'm sure this is disappointing, but bear with me.

I don't think I'll be updating on this account any more at all after this. If you really truly enjoyed one of the stories that I've discontinued, please feel free to send me a PM on my current account, Hollyn Blue.

To get to my newer account, copy and paste the following after the fanfiction address in your browser:

/u/3694349/

There you may request in a PM for me to re-write one of my previous stories. You will get to enjoy my newer styles of writing as well as a fresh and new start for the story.

I appreciate all of you so much and I hate to disappoint you like this but I have improved in my writing since these stories. Again, please request stories you'd like to see active again.

Thank you to all my reviewers and followers.

-Paris, Hollyn, Tutsune, Turtle, or whatever you may know me as.


End file.
